Grisham Elmaren
Email: '''blade4hire@live.com Description '''Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8 Weight: 220 Age: 20 Place of Origin: Far Madding Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: Flame and Void Primary Weapon: 2H Sword Secondary Weapon: Horse Bow Tertiary Weapon: Hand to Hand History Grisham was the youngest of five children. His father a retired city guard living on his pension, his mother a seamstress. His father spent his days at the nearest tavern, drinking and gambling away his pension while his mother went to work to provide for their family. Eventually he was the last of his siblings residing with his parents. His two brothers were years gone, only the creator knew where they had gone off to. His sisters had both married and moved away from Far Madding. When Grish turned 16 he began training with the city guard thought the sedentary live was not for him. He wanted to see more of the world. Six months later he signed on as a merchants guard. He was short but wide shouldered with a midsection to match so people assumed he could handle himself. Gris thought so too but he was quickly taught otherwise. His skill with weapons was less than adequate. Grish enjoyed traveling, it suited him. He had seemingly been all over the known world though one day his merchant’s caravan entered the city of Tar Valon. The city was breathtaking, the Ogier built structures were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Loud footfalls on the cobblestones made him peel his eyes from the buildings. Grish’s eyes fell on a file of Tower Guards marching by. Their polished armor and sharp tabards held his eyes. He eventually looked at his worn ragtag leather gear and felt like a street urchin. The next morning he collected his wages then visited the yards outside of the White Tower to begin his training. He would be the best Tower Guard the city had ever seen. The training was rough and very demanding. His squat body though stronger was not as agile as some of the thinner trainees. There were many times that he thought perhaps he was not cut out for the training though he persevered determined to see it through. The White Tower was a pillar of hope to the rest of the world and he would serve it. Over time his passion for the life of a Tower Guard changed. He often saw warders training or teaching recruits. They seemed to have more freedom to do as they wished. That deadly grace with which they carried themselves lured him in. Grish wanted the same for himself. He began talking to warders about their duties and the lives they led. The more he learned the more he knew it was the life for him. He eventually graduated and did his duty as a Tower Guard with the utmost degree of professionalism though his mind was set on becoming a warder. He trained hard when not on duty vowing he would be one of the best warders the White Tower had known. He had seen others from the yards selected by Aes Sedai. He just had to continue to train and improve. Eventually he would draw the eye of an Aes Sedai in need of a warder. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios